Gems
by Yami no Ichigo
Summary: SasuNaru, splashes of events lead to a realizatioin...


Gems  
  
Pg  
  
SasukexNaruto  
  
Tornlittlebutterfly  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
This is the shite people like me come up with when we've had too much exposure to cold medicine and L'arc En Ciel  
  
======  
  
Days:  
  
Sounds of rustling paper filled the air, fingers quivering from excitement but mouth set still and expressionless, though bright eyes were wide with expectation and anxiety.  
  
A small white box, neatly sat amongst the pile of tattered paper in vibrant eye catching colors: blue, green, and magenta. Fingers hesitantly grasping the uppermost lid, lip pinched, eyes looking from the small box to the boy in front of him. Who said nothing, and had no expression, but there was a slight curve at his lip, that could have been a smile, if it were not overshadowed by the pale lights that didn't allow for such on Sasuke's face.  
  
A kunai... sharp, lethal, gleaming in the fluorescent lights above, it seemed so delicate but Naruto knew that it was strong.  
  
"I... thanks..."  
  
A nod and Sasuke stood up to leave Naruto staring in slack-jawed shock at the present in his hands.  
  
"Oh, Naruto..." the boy looked up, feeling strange and out of place, like he'd been watching himself from outside his own body. "Happy birthday..."  
  
Tears sparkled in his eyes and Naruto jumped up from where he'd been sitting and embraced his friend as tightly as he could.  
  
Because really, when was the last time he heard that?  
  
======  
  
Paint:  
  
The visions spread themselves out like the wings of a bird filling the canvas with color and light, stories of sadness and love, stories of pain and beauty.  
  
The eyes of his beloved colored the sky, the memories of his past tinting the flowers, clouds the color of his teacher's hair, cherry blossoms like the girl's name, and two hands that stretched towards the other.  
  
Please make everything okay; please let's make everything okay...  
  
...And the words he'd always wanted to say...  
  
======  
  
Flower:  
  
Time... there wasn't much of that anymore.  
  
The winds grew harsher as it past, then mellowed and warmed, and then back again.  
  
Water still flows the same way, no matter where it is and just like that no matter what happens he'll always be there to protect him from the winds that could strip away the petals of a flower and the thorns that could shred and mutilate the fragile hold a flower has on its stem. It doesn't matter that those thorns could be the flower's own.  
  
He'll shield him with his hands, with his body, with his life, and he will see to it that that flower will grow more and more beautiful.  
  
======  
  
Knuckles:  
  
His knuckles were sore from fighting, his fingers ached, his legs burned, his body reduced to the feeling of pulsing aches from his shoulders to his toes.  
  
He lay still beside his sleeping friend, closing his eyes and hoping the pain would go away before tomorrow, listening to the soft sounds of sleep from somewhere beside his ear.  
  
Black hair tickled him below his nose and he tried not to sneeze, trying to not wake up the person beside him, because this peace was just something he desperately wanted to have, it was something he wanted to keep for as long as possible.  
  
Before long, the boy beside him started moving, and those strong arms that were sparing with him in the day wrapped around him, securing himself to the light haired boy whose head felt lighter than the rest of his body.  
  
Sasuke's arms moved higher up and brushed his knuckles against Naruto's lips.  
  
Finally, Naruto closed his eyes, wanting to sink into the dreams that Sasuke was having, for surely, one wearing such a pretty smile freed from the constrictions of daily life couldn't be having anything but a wonderful dream.  
  
======  
  
Battle:  
  
Heartbeats like erratic drums and he tried to calm it down, dodging and ducking flying projectiles from all around. He didn't want to think right now, because thinking was dangerous.  
  
He wasn't going to think about what would happen if he missed.  
  
He wasn't going to think about what would happen if the blood he saw didn't belong to the enemy.  
  
He wasn't going to think about what would happen if one of them died.  
  
He didn't care that he was bleeding.  
  
He didn't care that Naruto was too.  
  
He didn't care that Sakura's screams were ringing in the air.  
  
No, he didn't care...  
  
Eyes open, mind closed, focus...  
  
Quiet...  
  
They'd won.  
  
======  
  
Blood:  
  
Sasuke's hands were gentle on his wounds and for a while he forgot to breathe or even to wonder why the strong smelling chemicals being applied didn't hurt.  
  
The other boy's face was dark, but not like it always was, different, with real anger.  
  
And Naruto almost giggled, but his heart seemed too big to fit in his chest and it might hurt if he tried to move the lungs that were so close to it more than he already is by breathing.  
  
"You're not dead." Whispered Sasuke, surprised almost, but the blond decided not to take offence.  
  
Naruto nodded. And Sasuke smiled; relief in his eyes.  
  
The End  
  
Thanks: Ms. Beta Reader Chibifemalepanda, and meine Liebe EmeraldHorse88 whose name I think needs work, but I like the horse part a lot. I love you guys for supporting me, in your own ways. 


End file.
